


Fake Date Your Way Right Into My Heart

by The_Wicked_Diamond



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, sort of tea shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wicked_Diamond/pseuds/The_Wicked_Diamond
Summary: Fake-dating feels a lot like real dating, according to Sokka. Well, he thinks it does. He doesn’t actually know what real dating is.Zukka Week Day 1: Swords and Fake Dating
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209716
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Fake Date Your Way Right Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> CW for light swearing and implied sexual content.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one. I hit both prompts, even though one is just a bit more prominent than the other. Sorry if you find any mistakes, my laptop broke so I am writing from my tablet.

Ba Sing Se was a pretty nice city, if you looked past the creepy everything about it. As such, the gaang was in a cool house in the upper ring, with beds and separate rooms and a kitchen and a roof. There was a marketplace with real shops. Oh! The shops. Sokka was certain he had died and passed on to the spirit world. They had everything he could ever want. There was a shop full of weapons, a shop full of food, they even had individual shops for the different arts! And don’t get him started on the restaurants. Instead of buying food to bring home and make many meals, you could just go order one meal and it would be prepared and brought to you. There was this cute little tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon, that Sokka was just dying to try.

Luckily for him, the Avatar did not need to learn any non-bending skills (which Sokka personally strongly disagreed with), so his every day was completely free for whatever he wanted. Of course, he was still technically on the lookout for Appa, but he was going to do other, more fun things as well. Like go to the Jasmine Dragon.

With a little help, he made his way over to the shop, excited to start his day with what is supposedly the ‘best tea in all of Ba Sing Se’. He would have to make that decision himself, but he was certainly optimistic. 

His optimism did not cover being used as a fake boyfriend immediately upon entering the tea shop. By the Fire Prince, no less. Shouty-angry-fiery-bald-but-not-any-more Fire Prince. In Ba Sing Se. In the Jasmine Dragon. As a waiter, of all things. But Sokka, too confused by the everything about this situation, just played along. The jerkbender wrapped an arm around Sokka’s waist, so Sokka leaned into the embrace, placing a kiss on the Fire Grump’s right cheek. The gaggle of girls surrounded them (because apparently the prince was popular) all frowned and dispersed. Prince Jerk’s shoulders sagged in relief, and he dragged Sokka to the back room of the tea shop. Sokka removed himself from the Fire Prince’s hold and sat down on one of the counters. The prince himself untied his apron, hung it up, and leaned against the counter opposite Sokka.

“So,” he began, awkwardly rubbing his neck, not looking at Sokka. “I assume you have questions?” Sokka felt his jaw drop in surprise. He’s not really sure what he was expecting, but that was not it.

“Uh, yeah, I do,” he said eloquently. “First and foremost: what in Tui’s name was that?”

“I’m popular? With the girls?” The prince said, but it sounded more like a question. Like even he was unsure of himself. “Uncle keeps trying to make me go out with them, he succeeded with Jin, but it’s cool, she’s nice, she messes up my hair, she didn’t even tell the Dai Li about me when I firebent in front of her, which was stupid, but I wanted to impress her, even though I don’t like her, because I’m not into girls, and I’m pretty sure she is, but Uncle doesn’t know that, but like thanks for helping me and also sorry?”

Sokka was impressed by how much sense the Fire Prince did not make. His word vomit skills were impeccable. He somehow managed to explain absolutely nothing while simultaneously digging himself a very deep hole.

Sokka held up a hand. “Okay. I understood like two of those words. If I ask you to repeat that, will it be comprehensible?” The prince turned almost as red as his scar.

“Sorry, uh… Hello, Zuko here, uh, you probably already knew that… but in the Earth Kingdom I’m Li, um, I’m into guys, but my uncle doesn’t know that so he keeps trying to set me up with the girls who come into here. It’s not like it’s a challenge, anyway, because most of the girls come here for me anyway. They think I’m cool, or something,” Zuko said, much calmer and making much more sense. Still not a lot, but definitely more. Sokka just shook his head.

“All this time, I thought you were some posh prince.” Said posh prince made a noise of protest. “And here you are, serving tea to Ba Sing Se and having the speaking abilities of an isopuppy.” Sokka pressed his hands to his knees and leaned forward. “So… you’re gay?” He asked. The other teen rolled his eyes, turning his head away slightly, consequently hiding his scar.

“Of course that’s your takeaway from that,” he grumbled. Sokka laughed.

“Well, yes, and also, are we now dating?” The prince’s eyes widened almost comically.

“I, I, I mean, I guess, I think so? That would, uh, that would be the plan, yes, of course, unless you have any objections? I don’t want to force you into anything,” he said sheepishly, and wow, was that giving Sokka figurative whiplash. Here he was, sitting on a counter in the back of a tea shop in Ba Sing Se, across from his Mortal Enemy, Fire Nation Crown Prince Jerk himself, discussing whether or not they were now fake dating. And Prince Jerk was blushing and not “forcing him into anything”. Where was that three months ago when the jerkbender was chasing them across the world? Something must have shown on his face, because the prince was now looking at him and holding up his hands. “I would, I mean, it would be very helpful if you agreed? But you don’t have to. Seriously, I don’t want to pressure you. And, uh, I’m sorry for chasing you. If that helps.”

Tui and La, could he be any more awkward? Sokka’s been calling him a jerk, maybe he should switch to Prince Awkward, because that was way more fitting.

“I won’t forgive you for chasing us, but I guess I can help you out.” Sokka shrugged. “I want all of my tea on the house, though.”

The prince nodded vigorously. “That’s, yeah, I can do that. Complimentary tea, sure. Uh, thanks, thank you for doing this.” Sokka didn’t know people could turn into tomatoes, but Prince Awkward was giving it his best shot. Still, Sokka wasn’t going to be a dick about thing. The prince, or Li, as Sokka should probably get used to calling him, clearly had a problem, and while Sokka was fake-dating him, he couldn’t cause any trouble for the gaang, could he?

Plus, it didn’t hurt that Li was easy on the eyes.

  
  
  


Sokka had come to the tea shop everyday since then. Every time he walked through the door, his pretend boyfriend turned as red as his nation. It was pretty funny, if Sokka was being honest with himself. Sometimes, he played a game with himself. He would attempt to see who would get redder: the girls he was keeping at bay, or the boy he was keeping the girls at bay for. Most days, it was Li. 

Usually, Sokka would walk over to his booth (and it was his booth, wasn’t it) and wait for Li to bring him the cup of the day. It was a different blend each time, something new Uncle was trying out or a new leaf was imported. One day, Li brought him a cup of tea, more nervous than he had ever been before. Sokka’s first thought was that it was poisoned, but he dismissed that easily. Poison was “dishonorable”, and Li was all about honor. So Sokka brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. Something about the smell of the tea was familiar, and it wasn’t until he swallowed that he realized that it was from the Southern Water Tribe. The leaves were slightly scalded, but it tasted like home. Sokka, tears in his eyes, threw his arms around Li’s shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek. And he didn’t even have to fake anything.

Looking back, Sokka’s pretty sure that’s the moment that started his downhill fall.

Once or twice a week, Sokka took Zuko out on dates (and when did he start becoming Zuko?). He told himself it was for appearances only, nothing else. (He was wrong). They would walk around the markets of the Upper Ring, looking at different trinkets and assorted items. Sokka figured out that Zuko had a love for the theater, and that he hadn’t been able to see any shows while he was in the Earth Kingdom. So Sokka bought two tickets to the first play he could, something about Spirits, he wasn’t sure. It didn’t even matter, because Sokka spent the whole time watching Zuko and his reactions.

Then, Sokka learned that Zuko was proficient at sword bending. So he immediately invited him to the gaang’s house where they could spar without interruptions because Katara and Toph were having a girls day, and Aang was out looking for Appa.

Proficient was an understatement.

Several times during the match Sokka had to remind himself to focus on the swords, not the wielder. It wasn’t his fault Zuko looked so good swinging his dual dao around, the sun glinting off the blades just right. Sokka had lost focus for a second too long, and suddenly he was on the ground, Zuko straddling his waist. Sokka almost kissed him right there. But Zuko turned red (as he was prone to do) and mumbled something about getting back to his shift.

It all came to a point one rainy afternoon.

Sokka made his way to the tea shop like he did every day. He sat down in his booth and waited for Zuko to bring him his tea of the day. Zuko had been taking longer than normal, so Sokka got up and went to the back where he knew Zuko would be. There, sitting against the counter, was Zuko, head in his knees, arms curled protectively around himself. The water was boiling over a flame, so Sokka blew it out and sat down next to Zuko, telegraphing his movements. Zuko still flinched when Sokka wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tucked him into his side, though he melted as soon as his head hit Sokka’s chest. His face was buried into the side of Sokka’s neck, and Sokka could feel the tears running down the other teens face, could feel the hiccuping sobs that racked his body. The most concerning part was that though he could feel it, Sokka heard barely more than a whisper of sound from Zuko.

“Zuko?” He asked, rubbing his pretend (was it still pretend?) boyfriend’s shoulder in a hopefully comforting way. Zuko lifted a hand to rub at his cheek as if he could scrub away the evidence of his tears. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” The term of endearment slipped out, but it felt so natural that Sokka didn’t correct himself.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko rasped. “You probably think I’m being stupid or weak.” Sokka frowned and turned Zuko’s head to face him.

“Why would I ever think you’re stupid or weak for crying? I think you’re strong for being able to show your emotions like that, no matter how negative.” Sokka smiled at him softly. “Will you tell me what’s got you so upset?” Zuko sniffed and wiped his hand across his nose.

“I, I must have done something wrong, because the fire flared up and got close to my, my eye.” Sokka didn’t need him to point out which one. “I, uh, I thought I was over it already, but I guess not.” Sokka just hugged him tighter.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened? I always assumed it was a training accident.” Zuko’s eyes flicked toward the tea pot for a second before returning to Sokka’s gaze.

“It’s fine,” he spoke, so softly Sokka barely picked it up. “It happened when I was thirteen. I begged and begged Uncle to let me sit in on one of my, my father's war councils. Finally, he relented, but the conditions were that I was to sit there and say nothing at all. Just observe. Obviously, I agreed, and then I was at the table, sitting between Uncle and a general. One of the other general’s was talking about a plan to take one of the Earth Kingdom cities, I think. I don’t remember which one. But the plan was to sacrifice an entire division, the 41st, of new recruits as a distraction, while the more seasoned warriors launched a sneak attack. I thought this was wrong and dishonorable, and I spoke out about it. It was decided that I would fight an Agni Kai for my disrespect, and I said yes, thinking it would be the old general, I was fighting. I showed up at the arena, ready to fight, but when I turned around, it was my father.” Sokka sucked in a sharp breath but otherwise stayed silent. He could tell Zuko was struggling to tell him the story, but the teen soldiered on. “I dropped to my knees and pledged myself his loyal son and he told me to fight but it was a lose-lose situation because if I didn’t fight, I would disappoint him, but if I fought him, I would be attacking my own father. So I, I just kneeled there, saying I wouldn’t fight, that I was his loyal son, and, and he, he grabbed my face, like a caress, and I thought, ‘ _he’s going to forgive me,’_ and then he was saying ‘You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher,” and then his hand was on fire and my face was melting.” Zuko’s chest heaved like he was going to start sobbing again, but he just let out a deep breath and buried his face into Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Thank you for telling me.” Sokka closed his eyes and took a calming breath. “Just so you know, if Aang doesn’t kill No-zai, I will.” Zuko snorted what might have been a laugh but sounded suspiciously wet into Sokka’s shirt. Which was already wet, and snotty, and absolutely gross and disgusting Zuko what have you been wiping on me?

Zuko actually laughed that time, and Sokka realized that he said that last bit out loud. He looked down at the boy and his arms, and he also realized that somewhere along the way, the fake part had faded away, and everything he was feeling right now was real. Zuko turned his head up towards Sokka, and wow were his eyes always that shade of gold that looked like the sun setting on the last day of summer, like a campfire that burned just right, like the flames that heated his tea?

Sokka reached his hand out, his right one, and gently cupped Zuko’s cheek. Zuko didn’t flinch, but he closed his eye, anticipating something but resigned to whatever happened. Sokka ran his fingers along the rough edge of the scar, marveling at how leathery the skin felt, like the dried hide of a caribou-moose left in the sun for too long. Sokka closed his eyes as well and leaned down and touched his lips lightly around the edge of the scar. He felt Zuko tense, but the boy didn’t pull away, so Sokka kept going. He traced the outline of the scar, then pressed one last kiss over Zuko’s eye that would never fully open again.

Then Sokka did what he never thought he ever would have done in a million lifetimes, and he kissed the banished prince, right on the lips. He could tell Zuko’s eyes flew open and he made a little gasping noise, like he was surprised but not uncomfortable with the situation. So Sokka kissed him again, and again, and again, and he was going in for another when Zuko kissed him first and then there was tongue and suddenly Zuko was straddling Sokka’s waist and it was a full on make-out session on the floor of Uncle’s tea shop and it would have probably eventually made it to maybe more than just kissing when they were interrupted by Uncle pushing through the door, loudly asking “What was taking them so- _oh,”_ and then he was leaving right back out of the door and Zuko was sitting up, out of breath, and oh _Tui_ he looked gorgeous like that and oh he was speaking, Sokka should probably start listening-

“-this real?” Zuko was asking. Sokka tilted his head as best he could from where he was pinned (but not really) to the floor to display his disbelief at Zuko’s lack of self confidence. Wow, was he going to have to teach him some things. In between the other things they would be doing. Sokka rolled his eyes and hopped that more than made up for his pitiful attempt at a sarcastic head tilt.

“Yes, my lovely dumbass, this is real, and I would like to see how much more real it could get, if you would like to take this up to your room?” Zuko, Sokka discovered, could in fact turn even more red, and, Sokka was pleased to find out, blushing made Zuko look even more beautiful.

Zuko took Sokka up to his room, and Sokka found out what is was like to be in the Fire Nation (if you caught his drift).

  
  
  


It was late into the evening. Sokka would need to head back soon so the others wouldn’t worry, but he wanted to bask in the evening glow with his new real boyfriend for as long as possible. Things weren’t great, Sokka knew this. They would have to defeat the Fire Lord (coincidentally his future father-in-law) by the end of the summer, Aang still needed a firebending teacher (coincidentally his new boyfriend was a firebender), and Appa was still missing (coincidentally said boyfriend was weirdly good at finding things). Things weren’t great, but with Zuko, they were good, and that was okay enough for Sokka.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please don’t forget to leave a kudos to show your appreciation and comment if you have anything at all you would like to share with me, be it praise or criticism.


End file.
